


Nightly Routine

by writerofthings



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, apparently I think Changmin is a romantic at heart, fluff for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofthings/pseuds/writerofthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble I wrote for a good friend who is selfproclaimed "changmin trash" and wanted something to do with her, Changmin and KSkincare nightly routine. </p><p>Hope it doesn't suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Routine

“Chams, Chams you gotta slow down. Remember, I don’t live here so I don’t know all the twist and turns of your apartment as well as you do,” Aerin whinned as her boyfriend dragged her through the hall towards the living room where she could hear the tv. He took a rather sharp turn and ran into the corner of a doorway, the face mask she was wearing slipping down a little. He let go of her hand and turned around, trying to see if she’d hurt herself but instead just seeing a very blurry outline of his girlfriend.

“Remind me why I agreed to this plan?” she asked as he got close enough to her forehead to make sure there were no bumps or bruises forming before he took her hand again and continued towards the living room.

“It’s a trust exercise,” he said plainly as they finally made it to the living room and plopped down on the couch, Aerin touching her forehead lightly, really worrying about a bruise forming before shooting him a glare which he couldn’t even see.

“Well you failed miserably. At this rate people will think you beat me,” it would have been obvious that she was only teasing if there hadn’t been just the littlest hint of her being upset. He pulled her close to her then, in one of his rare moments of outwardly affection and planted a light kiss on hair.

“You know I didn’t mean for you to run into that wall, Aerin,” his voice conveying his emotions so clearly she didn’t need to see his face to know how he felt about her.

“Ya, you cheese ball,” she said pushing him away, teasing evident now because right after she pushed away from him she was back in the spot by his side that she seemed to fit so snuggly into, a silly smile on her face. The two of them sat there watching the blobs that were Minho and his co stars wander around the screen for fifteen minutes until it was time to take the masks off and finally their vision was restored. There was an obvious, but little bruise forming on Aerin’s right temple and Changmin immediately went to grab an ice pack from the fridge and held it there for her until she swatted his hand away, saying she could hold an ice pack just fine by herself. About half way through the episode she disappeared into the kitchen only to reappear with a mini cake she’d made earlier that day while he’d been at work.

“I’ve literally got the best girlfriend in the world,” Changmin said before taking a large piece for himself and digging in. She laughed while taking a slightly smaller piece for herself.

“You do, and you better not forget it,” she stated, sticking her tongue out at him before taking a bite herself. The show eventually ended and the two of them sent a snapchat to Minho, congratulating him on another great episode before walking back towards the bedroom to get ready for bed. They took turns having sleepover at each other's places when their schedules permitted and they’d gotten their nightly routine down to almost an art form.

They would dance around one another passing face cream to the other while they were brushing their teeth or toner while the other cleansed. Either way, it didn’t take them long at all to be ready to turn in for the night and the two of them climbed into bed and immediately Changmin’s arms wrapped around Aerin and held her close. He wasn’t someone people could call overly romantic or clingy in his daily life, but when they slept, he had to have her close, a weird fear in the back of his mind telling him if he didn’t hold her like this, didn’t fall asleep to the steady beat of her heart he would wake up and this would all be a dream.

“Good night, Chams,” Aerin whispers, her fingers lacing through his, her own little way of making sure he stayed by her side through the night.

“Good night, Aerin,” he whispered back before kissing the back of her neck lightly and letting his eyes drifting close as he concentrated on their breathing slowly becoming synchronized.


End file.
